Sukitte Iwanakya Gurechauzo
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: ONESHOOT/ Panggilan formal/.. Ingin mendengar pernyataan cintamu senpai.. Katakanlah saat ini juga.. RnR please?


**Katakan Kau Mencintaiku**

Ini adalah oneshoot pertama Shizu :D

Semoga kalian semua suka ya minna..

I hope you like it..

Let's the show..

* * *

**SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sukitte Iwanakya Gurechauzo **** Kamikanda Shizuku**

**Rated T**

**Typo(s), OOC**

* * *

Awan sudah berkumpul di langit. Berubah menjadi berwarna kelabu, menutupi sang pencerah matahari. Tak lama lagi _liquid _bening akan meneteskan dari awan jatuh ke permukiman. Gemuruh petir yang terdengar tidak begitu besar dan kuat namun dapat memekakan telinga. Suasana di kelas memang sangat kacau, sehingga suara lulu lalang gemuruh tak dihiraukan karena terlalu sibuk untuk diri mereka masing-masing. Saling bercengkrama seolah kelas ini milik sendiri. Tak ada guru memang sudah menjadi tradisi para murid untuk berbuat sesukanya. 'Membosankan' fikirku.

Kalian pasti sudah sangat begitu mengenalku. Laki-laki berambut blonde, bermata Shappire, memiliki tiga buah goresan di masing pipi menyerupai layaknya kucing. Yang sangat menyukai ramen, bahkan sampai terobsesi dengan ramen. Aku kini duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA sedangkan Sasuke kelas 2 SMA yang sama-sama bersekolah di sekolah yang tingkat kepopulerannya lumayan di kenal di daerahku. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang jenis kelaminnya sama denganku. Mungkin orang akan menganggapku gila atau aneh, ataupun juga otak yang miring seperempat. Bukan, miring sempurna mungkin! Tapi hanya dalam hal ini saja. Bisa di sebut _Abnormal_.

Aku memandang ke sebelah kiri, tepat memandang sebuah benda tembus pandang yang dapat melihat luar kelas, sedikit terlihat bayanganku dikaca walau saru. Tempat dudukku memang pas sekali di pinggir tembok. Menatap awan yang sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini. Sambil fikiranku mengingat bagaimana bisa aku menjadi kekasih Uchiha senpai. Me-flashback ulang kejadian itu, tepat sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu.

(Flash Back)

_Hari ini aku akan mengatakannya pada Uchiha senpai! Ya, aku akan menyatakan rasa cintaku. _

Saat itu ia sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah sendirian. Setengah menunduk membaca sebuah buku dengan satu tangan yang diletakkan di atas lutut, kaki yang melipat seperti duduk ala perempuan. Tapi terlihat begitu sopan dan kalem. Aku menatap dan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Hampir saja aku akan berhalusinasi lagi akibat adegan ini. Aku memang sudah tergila-gila padanya. Sungguh keren. Dirinya terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki sempurna. Bahkan aku tak sanggup melihat pancaran sinar dari dalam dirinya yang menyembul keluar. Aku sudah berlebihan. Ingin mendekatinya, satu langkah kaki membawaku memasuki area taman. Tapi, terasa berat. Keberanianku belum terkumpul. Aku takut dia akan menolakku. Bukankah ini resiko? Apalagi dengan hal konyol begini. Sudahlah, yang penting kucoba daripada tidak sama sekali. Begitu asumsi ku. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki, mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian walau tak semuanya tercakup. Lama-kelamaan terasa ringan.

Tinggal tiga langkah lagi aku akan sampai pada dirinya. Meneguk ludah paksa dan mulai melangkah. Tepat di depannya yang sedang duduk aku berdiri menghadapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, merasa dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sosokku berdiri dihadapannya, ia mendongak menatapku sembari menutup buku yang ia baca tadi.

"Hn?" Alis di tautkannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu merundukkan badan seperti orang memberi hormat sambil berkata, "Aku menyukai senpai! Apa senpai dapat menerimaku?"

_Apakah dia dapat menerima kenyataan aneh ini? Aku mohon, terimalah rasa ini..._

Menggigit bibir bawahku dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke kebingungan tanpa ekspresi seolah menganggap hal ini biasa-biasa saja. _'Menarik'. _Namun tak lama ia tersenyum.

"Boleh..."

DEG!

Hatiku berdetak kencang, darahku berdesir mendengar lontaran senpai. Mata ku membulat tak percaya. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?

"Angkat wajahmu, dan tataplah aku.." Ia menyuruhku untuk kembali seperti sisi semula.

Dengan sedikit ragu dan gugup aku memandang bola mata hitam yang indah itu. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya karena aku menyukainya. Dia pun balik menatapku, seakan timbul keseringaian di balik wajahnya, namun aku tak begitu memperhatikan.

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Alhasil wajah ku menjadi merah padam. Dan kisahku bersamanya pun dimulai.

(End Flash Back)

'Apakah ia menyukaiku juga layaknya sepasang kekasih?' Terkadang kalimat itu menjadi tanya bagiku, selama 5 bulan terakhir nyaris aku tak pernah menanyakannya. Aku takut ia mengatakan yang tak ingin ku dengar darinya. Dan aku beranggapan biarkan saja, toh dia juga pasti akan menikah dengan seorang wanita nantinya. Ibu juga pernah mengatakan bahwa jangan terlalu cinta pada seseorang sebelum menjadi pasangan yang sah. Tapi, aku tak mau hubungan kami berakhir. Walau konyol, aku tetap ingin mempertahankannya sampai akhir hidupku nanti.

"Eh besok malam 'kan ada pesta kembang api, apa kau ingin kesana?" Tanya si rambut pink yaitu Sakura pada temannya yang bernama Ino.

"Tentu saja.. Aku ingin memakai _Kimono_ baruku besok malam.. Apa kau juga?" Ino bertanya balik.

"Iya.. Aku juga akan memakai _Kimono_!" Sakura antusias.

"Mau bawa pasanganmu?"

"Tentu saja.. Dia adalah kekasih baruku.."

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sama-sama saja.. Aku juga akan membawa pasanganku kesana.." Ino menawarkan.

"Hhmm... Baiklah.. Aku setuju!"

Mereka berduapun beralih topik. Sedari tadi aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Rupanya begitu, besok adalah hari pesta kembang api akan di selenggarakan. Aku ingin mengajak Uchiha senpai, tapi apa ia ingin ikut? Aduh bagaimana ya. Dia itu sebenarnya menyebalkan juga, hampir tak pernah berbuat hal yang romantis. Walaupun aku laki-laki, aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Membereskan buku lalu pulang. Berjalan melewati klub _Kendo_. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, aku melihat ada Uchiha senpai disana. Masih belum pulang? Aku berniat untuk menunggunya, aku ingin bilang kalau aku ingin mengajaknya untuk besok menghadiri pesta itu. Aku duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia di luar ruang klub, menunggu Uchiha senpai dengan sedikit kesabaran. Setengah jam berlalu. Terbesit di fikiranku.

_Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau dia tidak suka aku menunggunya seperti ini!_

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri, mengutuk diri. Aku tak teringat akan hal ini. Di tengah-tengah sedang melakukan hal bodoh, terdengar suara pintu digeser. Aku yang tak menyadari masih tetap melakukan hal bodoh itu. Muncullah sesosok pria tampan dan menghampiriku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan konyol tersebut. Dan mendongak menatapnya. Ternyata si rambut raven!

Aku celingukan dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang yang gugup di hadapannya seperti biasa, "Ee... A-aku sedang..."

"Menungguku?"

Satu kalimat itu membuat ku semakin gemetar. Aku takut untuk bicara lebih lanjut untuk menjawabnya. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang..." Bernada biasa-biasa saja sembari membalikkan badan membelakangiku.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Tu-tumben sekali, kau tidak marah..."

Ia hanya diam dan berjalan. Aku masih saja terpaku disana. Uchiha senpai menoleh sedikit sambil berkata, "Ayo jalan atau ku tinggal..." Begitu dingin sikapnya itu. Tapi hari ini dia sedikit aneh belakangan ini.

"Ba-baiklah..." Aku bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Kami berjalan berbarengan tanpa ada sebuah pembicaraan. Hanya saling diam. Aku ingin duluan berkata, tapi tertahan karena aku takut ia tak menjawab apapun.

(Author POV)

Sasuke diam tapi didalam hatinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

_Aku gengsi untuk mengatakannya..._

Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian, ia harus berani bicara jangan menunda-nunda lagi.

"Uchiha senpai... Apa kau mau ikut denganku pergi ke pesta kembang api?" Akhirnya Naruto pun berkata.

Sasuke setengah terkejut. Itu 'kan kata-kata ajakan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto. Ia tetap memasang wajah _stoic_ nya sembari berkata, "Hn... Ya aku ikut.."

Alangkah senangnya Naruto mendengar persetujuan dari Sasuke. Dan lama kelamaan keadaan mencair. Mereka dapat berbincang walau tak banyak yang dibicarakan karena keterbatasan Sasuke bicara. Sudah menjadi ciri khasnya untuk beririt kata. Tapi, Naruto sudah cukup senang.

(End Author POV)

# # #

Malam hari pukul 7.30

Aku berada di dalam kamarku sedang bergelut dengan fikiranku sendiri. Aku tak menyangka Uchiha senpai ingin pergi bersamaku besok. Aku senang. Aku berharap senpai memberikanku sesuatu yang romantis untukku. Tapi, apakah mungkin dia akan melakukan hal itu? Dia 'kan bukan tipe orang yang suka terhadap hal-hal manis begitu. Aku tak perlu mempersoalkannya, dia mau ikut saja sudah menyenangkan bagiku. Besok aku akan mengenakan _Yukata_ kesukaanku. Apakah Uchiha senpai memakai _Yukata_ ya? Jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya. Aku hanya melihat baju seragam yang ia pakai untuk _Kendo_ selain _Yukata _bebas. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

# # #

Keesokan harinya

Aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, sendirian. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan malam ini pesta itu akan diselenggarakan. Aku berjalan dengan siulan senandung untuk memberi kesan keceriaan pada diriku agar tidak terlihat membosankan. Aku telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah dan terus berjalan masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Tampak para murid yang baru sampai dan terlihat keceriaan pada diri masing-masing menyambut pesta nanti malam. Aku juga tak mau kalah soal ini.

Aku berjalan melewati tempat loker. Terdengar dibalik rak ada suara. Karena penasaran aku berniat menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku melihat sedikit ke arah asal suara tersebut. Ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berdiri berhadapan. Ketika aku melihat baik-baik laki-laki itu. Aku membelalakan kedua mataku.

_Uchiha senpai?_

Sedang apa dia disana? Dan perempuan itu mau apa dengannya? Aku harus mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Siapa tahu saja bukan hal buruk. Aku tidak boleh berfikir negatif dulu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir iblis-iblis di otakku.

"U-uchiha kun.. A-apa kau mau ikut bersamaku nanti malam?" Perempuan itu bicara terdengar seperti memohon

DEG!

Aku gemetar. Ternyata perempuan itu ingin mengajaknya. Aku berharap Uchiha senpai menolak ajakannya.

Ia menjawab, "Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa.."

Begitu dingin. Aku pun lega, mengelus dadaku sembari menghela nafas. Tetapi tiba-tiba perempuan itu bertanya lagi, "K-kenapa Uchiha kun?"

"Karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.." Ia bicara lalu pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu yang kecewa.

Aku pun kecewa atas pernyataan Uchiha senpai tadi. Dia membohongiku ternyata.

_A-apa? Jadi, senpai menipuku! Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut bersamaku... Senpai kau jahat.. Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja kalau kau tidak mau?_

Aku pun pergi berlari menuju kelas menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku yang tidak menyadari kalau aku baru saja berpapasan dengan senpai yang sedang berjalan santai terus saja berlari tanpa menghiraukanya.

_Uzumaki? Kenapa ia berlari? Dan tumben sekali tak menyapaku..._

Pelajaran pertama telah dimulai. Aku tak dapat berfikir jernih. Aku tak dapat mencerna pelajaran hari ini sepertinya. Kakashi sensei mengajar seperti biasa. Tapi aku sedang tak ada niatan untuk belajar hari ini. Aku terus saja me-flash back kejadian tadi. Sungguh menyakiti perasaanku. Terdiam dan menatap kosong ke depan dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga kepalaku di atas meja dan tangan kiri yang memainkan bolpoin juga memutar-mutarnya tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi sensei memanggil namaku, "Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menjawab, "I-iya..."

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas untuk hari ini?"

"Eee... Tu-tugas? Aaa... Ano sensei, a-aku belum mengerjakannya.."

"Maju ke depan..." Ia menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya.

"Baiklah..." Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit lunglai. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk berjalan. Dan pada akhirnya aku pun disetrap di luar kelas sampai pelajaran pun berakhir. Aku menurut saja, memang aku sedang malas untuk belajar tak biasanya aku begini. Berdiri sendirian di koridor depan kelas. Ingin menghilangkan rasa lelahku untuk berfikir, aku menuju balkon. Kelas ku ini berada di lantai dua. Mataku tertuju pada ring basket yang berada di bawah, yang memang ada lapangan basket terdapat disana. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa rambutku. Sedikit poni ku bergoyang dan tanpa perhatian sedikitpun dariku. Biarkan saja. Aku selalu di buat begini olehnya. Bukankah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku? Entahlah. Selalu membuat hatiku bimbang.

(Author POV)

Di ujung koridor Sasuke muncul dari bawah setelah menaiki tangga. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat ada sesosok laki-laki yang begitu familiar baginya.

_Uzumaki? Sedang apa dia disana? Pelajaran 'kan sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu._

Sasuke hendak menghampirinya. Namun seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, ayo cepatlah sedikit!" Panggil Neji selaku teman baikknya yang sudah biasa memanggil nama depannya.

Akhirnya pun ia tak jadi menghampirinya. Setiap kali ia ingin menghapiri kekasihnya itu selalu saja ada yang menghambat langkah kakinya. Membuatnya semakin kerepotan.

# # #

Naruto sedang mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia tetap akan pergi meski sendirian, ia tak mau melewatkan acara itu walaupun menyakitkan. Memakai _Yukata _berwarna oranye. Lalu berpamitan pada orang tua dan memakai geta. Tak lupa ia membawa kipas ala jepang. Dan ia pun berangkat.

Sesampainya disana, ia berjalan dan menatap kosong orang-orang yang sedang berlulu lalang. Jam segini sudah ramai dikunjungi orang. Ia tak tahu harus apa disana. Mungin hanya menunggu kembang api yang siap diledakkan ke udara dan memandanginya sendirian.

Sasuke ternyata datang ke pesta itu. Sebenarnya ia telah mengunjungi rumah Naruto, tetapi nihil. Naruto sudah berangkat meninggalkannya. Sasuke mencari keberadaan Naruto disana. Sasuke memakai _Yukata_ seperti video clip Broken Youth ending Naruto Shippuden yang berwarna biru dongker dan putih. Memiliki lambang Uchiha di sisi kanan dan kiri dadanya juga dibelakang punggungnya. Dan tak lupa memakai sandal jepit ala jepang. Ia tak bisa berlari karena banyak kerumunan orang di sekelilingnya. Sulit untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

_Kau di mana Uzumaki?_

Naruto keluar dari tempat berkumpul orang-orang lebih baik ia menunggu di pinggir jembatan. Menunggu kembang api yang siap diluncurkan tanpa ditemani Sasuke. Memang sedih rasanya. Sasuke celingak-celinguk mencari dimana kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin sekali menyampaikan suatu hal padanya. Dan ia menemukan ada sesosok laki-laki yang begitu ia kenal sedang berdiri di atas jembatan bersender pada gagang jembatan menatap ke arah langit. Sasuke langsung menghindari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjajan ria disana dan bergegas pergi menuju keberadaan Naruto.

Semakin dekat dan hampir menggapainya. Naruto tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan masih menatap langit dengan pilu. Sasuke berusaha menggenggam tangannya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, "Tidak usah kemari..."

Sasuke sontak kaget. Ternyata Naruto telah mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak jadi memegang tangan Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke bingung. Dan binggo! Itu adalah perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi pada perempuan yang sekelas dengannya di belakang rak loker. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyadari perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya..."

"Ya... Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau tak mau?" Naruto masih tak menatap Sasuke, menoleh sedikitpun saja tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Naruto sudah tidak mau tahu lagi, dan ia pun hendak melangkah pergi kembali ke kerumunan. Namun, saat tepat disamping tubuh Sasuke yang sedang pundung langkahnya terhenti akibat tangan kanannya di genggam oleh Sasuke.

_Tangannya begitu dingin! A-apakah dia sudah lama berada disini?_

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Jangan pergi Uzumaki.."

Naruto membulatkan matanya sempurna. Baru kali ini ia mendengar permintaan Sasuke kalau dia tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh diri Naruto.

BAATS!

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke sambil berkata, "Lepaskan aku... Kau tak pernah mencintaiku bukan? Kau menerimaku karena kau ingin coba-coba berhubungan dengan laki-laki, bukan begitu?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berasumsi begitu?" Sasuke menghadap Naruto, "Aku mengatakan begitu pada perempuan itu karena aku ingin bersamamu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja kalau kau punya janji dengan orang lain hah?"

"Itu karena..."

"Tidak bisa jawab 'kan? Dasar laki-laki kejam! Biarpun aku laki-laki, aku juga ingin merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari kekasihnya! Sama seperti yang lain, ingin BAHAGIA!" Tanpa disadari air mata Naruto telah keluar dari persinggahannya. Sasuke yang melihat terkejut..

_Uzumaki menangis?_

"Ada hal yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Uzumaki.."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan... Kau memang tak mencintaiku.. Lebih baik kita sudahi sampai disini..." Naruto menyeka air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Angin dingin berhembus. Naruto telah berlalu memasuki kerumunan kembali.

# # #

Selang beberapa waktu

Naruto belum pulang karena masih menunggu hujanan kembang api di langit. Dia terduduk di atas rumput sendirian. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan berlari. Naruto pun ikut berlari karena tangannya sudah ditarik dahulu.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto.

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah tepat di pinggir sungai dan menghampiri seorang lelaki tua.

"Pak kami ingin menyewa perahu..." Ujar lelaki yang memegang tangannya kepada bapak tua.

"U-Uchiha senpai?"

Bapak tua tersebut mengangguk dan dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kembali tangan Naruto dan menaiki perahu. Sasuke langsung mendayungkan sampan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan baka?" Naruto ketakutan.

Sasuke diam saja. Dan dia membawa perahu tersebut ke tengah-tengah sungai dan tak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Sudah di tengah-tengah perahu dihentikan. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Naruto meneguk ludah paksa. Tak lama ada beberapa cahaya mendekati mereka.

_Kunang-kunang?_

(End Author POV)

Aku terkejut dan kagum. Kunang-kunang berdatangan ke arah kami berdua. Dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Sungguh indah. Aku memperhatikan para kunang-kunang yang berterbangan kesana-kemari menerangi kami. Uchiha senpai sedari tadi menatapku sambil tersenyum dan saat kami berpapasan sedang tersenyum. Wajah kami bersemu merah dan saling salah tingkah memalingkan wajah. Baru kali ini aku melihat senpai yang tersipu malu seperti itu.

"I-ini untukmu..." ia memberikanku sebungkus plastik padaku sambil menahan malu.

Aku menerimanya tanpa ragu. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah tidak marah lagi padanya ya?

"Bo-boleh kubuka?"

Senpai hanya mengangguk.

SREK

Aku membukanya dan isinya adalah boneka katak hijau kesukaanku, "K-kau membelinya?"

"Tidak... Tadi aku berusaha memenangkan permainan pistol air dan mengincar hadiah ini untuk diberikan kepadamu.."

Aku tersenyum melihat boneka yang ada digenggamanku ini. Walaupun aku ini anak laki-laki tapi untuk yang satu ini aku suka.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..."

Uchiha senpai menatapku, "Do itamashite.."

Kami pun terdiam sejenak dan ia berkata, "Kita tidak jadi putus 'kan?"

Aku terkejut dan menatap lekat bola mata legamnya. Dan aku memasang senyuman lembut, "Tidak.."

Dengan satu kata itu kami berdua telah bersama kembali.

DUAR DUAR!

Kembang api telah diledakkan ke udara. Kami berdua sontak melihat ke atas. Cahaya-cahaya yang ditimbulkan terpantul pada wajah kami. Senyumpun terkembang di wajah masing-masing. Terasa ada yang memegang tanganku. Senpai memegang tanganku. Kami pun bertatapan kembali.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan..."

Aku penasaran dan menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraannya..

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto..."

DEG!

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya.

_Dia memanggil nama depanku?_

"Katakan sekali lagi..." Tiba-tiba saja bibirku berkata tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku sudah menjadi cengeng karenanya. Air mata bahagia mengalir di pipiku. Kami pun akhirnya berciuman di bawah gemerlap cahaya itu. Ciuman pertamaku. Sungguh bahagianya aku, ternyata Uchiha senpai mencintaiku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

# # #

"Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku dengan nama depanku saja... Kita 'kan sepasang kekasih." Ia berkata padaku.

"Baiklah Sasuke kun... Hahahaha"

"Tak usah memakai embel 'kun' segala Naruto Dobe..." Ia mengacak-acak rambutku..

Aku menggembungkan pipi, "Sasuke Teme..."

Kami pun mulai sekarang memanggil dengan memakai nama depan. Pertanyaan yang selalu bergumul di fikiranku terjawab sudah. Sasuke kini tak sedingin yang dulu. Sebenarnya ia hanya kurang berbaur denganku, dia terlalu gengsi untuk berakrab dengan seseorang. Hari-hari kami kedepannya akan dilewati bersama. Berjanji akan tetap bersama walau berbeda gender akan selalu bersatu. Kisah bahagiaku bersamanya dimulai dari sekarang dan selamanya.

Katakan kau mencintaiku Sasuke...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
